Beautiful Disaster
by TwiztidJuggalette
Summary: AU.'Some things aren't that simple. Love isn't.'Inuyasha's done a few horrible things to Kagome. But now he wants her back. Does she want him though? This is a story about Love, lies, and betrayals. Read and Review please.
1. Beautiful Disaster 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Buzz off.

TJ: Uhm. Im bored. I decided to try and write this fic. Hopefully it's good. **Read and review people.** I mean it. Arrggggh.

'Thinking'

''Talking''

**Kagome.**

People change... Don't they?

They change when they know what their doing could hurt someone around them... Or themselves. Right?

Wrong.

I thought that the guy I love would change. I thought he'd hold on to a good thing. But I was completely wrong.

I kinda hate myself for it too.

And that's why Im here. Alone in this stupid club. Waiting for my friends to come cheer me up.

I used to wait for him.

I played with the straw in my frilly girly drink and sighed. He's performing tonight. Yup. My big bad ex boyfriend's in a band. Bands aren't cool. Not anymore anyways.

''Hey Kagome! How goes it?''

''It goes.'' I said glumly. I looked over at my best friend who had just joined me at the table. She's beautiful. We both are in our own rights.

Im about 5'5''. Blue eyes. Longish black hair. Fair skinned. I also believe my body's nice looking. Sango. My best friend. She's the opposite. Beautiful long brown hair, pulled up into a pony tail. Beautiful eyes too. I love her to death.

''Don't sound so enthusiastic.'' She responded to my earlier comment.

''He's here tonight.'' I grumbled.

''Aduh. My boyfriend's only in the band with him.''

I decided to go get a refill at that note. I made my way through the crowd of people towards the bar. Just as the music started. I recognized the song immediately. Hmm. This Photograph Is Proof... The song he wrote about me. Greeeat. This is exactly what I needed.

''Uh. Pepsi please.'' I asked the man at the bar nicely.

''Enjoying the show?'' I turned to see one of the many people I despise the most.

''Kikyo. How unpleasant. Why would you want to grace me with your presence tonight?'' I asked sarcastically, gripping my cup tightly.

''Why so grouchy? Oh. I know why. Is it because I stole your man?'' Kikyo sneered.

I so did night need this. So instead of punching the cunt. I walked back to my table. Looking towards the stage, I saw the band. Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, played drums. He's awesome. He's about 6'0''. Black hair. He's a looker. Hell. Everyone in that band was. Aside from Shippo. Shippo's young. Around 15. Orange hair. Plays guitar. And then there's Inuyasha. My ex. Lead vocals. Long sliver hair. Beautiful amber eyes. God I love him. And last but not least. Kouga. Kouga is the bass player. Brown hair. Brown eyes. About my height.

''To my house?'' I caught the rest of whatever Sango was saying.

''Huh?''

''Are you coming over to my house after the show?''

''Depends. Is he?'' I asked. Sipping my drink.

''Please just come over. It's a party. You prolly won't even run into him.''

''Says you.''

---------------------------------------------------------

**No pov.**

Kagome wandered around the party. Looking at all the drunk teenagers around her.

'Why'd I agree to come?' She wondered angrily.

Grabbing a beer, she made her way onto the back porch. Finding a secluded, or so she thought, area... She sat down

''Beautiful night...'' A voice from behind her whispered.

''What the hell do you want?'' Kagome demanded, turning around.

''To talk.'' Inuyasha said, taking a seat next to her.

''I thought we already covered this. There's nothing **to** talk about... Not anymore.''

''Why do you have to treat me this way Kagome? Im trying to be nice.''

''Never said you had to be.'' She mumbled.

''I want to be.''

''Get the fuck away from me. Now.'' Kagome said, trying to keep calm. It became harder to breath. It always was when he was around. Biting back tears, she closed her eyes.

''I want to talk to you.''

''What? Talk about us? Or talk about the way you abandoned me? The way you hurt me...?'' She started off strong... But by the end of her sentence, her voice had become a whisper.

''I love you Kagome.'' Inuyasha whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

''Don't say that. You don't get to say that to me anymore!'' She hissed, slapping his hand away. ''Go back to Kikyo.''

Kagome stood up. Tossing her beer bottle on the ground, she walked away from Inuyasha and didn't look back.

**TJ**: Pleaaaase give me lots and lots of reviews! Next chapter, things become a little clearer. But I will not update if I don't get any reviews. So Pwease. REVIEWWWWWWW. Review alot. Thank you.


	2. Beautiful Disaster 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Happy?

TJ: Im really happy with the response I've gotten. I hope it continues. It helps me create this ficcy. I am motivated by you people. So keep with the reviewing. Anyways. The song mentioned last chapter is called 'This Photograph Is Proof by Taking Back Sunday. I say you all should listen to it. It's amazing. Well. On to the story.

'Thinking'

''Talking''

**No pov**

''Why'd ya leave early last night?'' Sango asked, flopping down onto Kagome's queen sized mattress.

''Someone took it upon themselves to wanna talk.'' Kagome grumbled, changing the station on the radio.

''What did that asshole say?''

''That he loves me.''

''Oh yeah _riiiight_. Whatta dick. I can't believe him. After the whole speech he gave when you two broke up.'' Sango said. She felt bad for her friend. Knowing that although Kagome loved Inuyasha deeply, she wasn't going to play his games anymore.

''What exactly happened?'' Sango asked.

''You wouldn't like to hear it.'' Kagome sighed. ''I wish I didn't even have to hear it. After all the shit we went through just three weeks before... I thought we were good. But apparently not.''

''Is it because of your mum?''

''He says that's why. But I don't believe him. You know my mum said we could see each-other again. I fucking told him. But he didn't listen. His exact words were 'Kagome, you're only 17 years old. You have your whole life ahead of you. You should be happy with someone else. Im only 17. This is too much pressure. I love you but I can't deal with this drama.' '' Kagome did her best impression of Inuyasha.

''I thought he was different.''

''Yeah... So did I.'' Kagome whimpered. Staring out her window.

**Four weeks ago**

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap in the back seat of his buddies car.

''Kagome. I love you, Im never going to let anyone take you away from me.'' Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear lovingly.

''Im so scared. What if they find you? What if they press charges?''

''Baby, listen. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I love you.'' Inuyasha said, gently kissing Kagome.

''So uh. Yash, What exactly is going on?'' David asked from the front seat.

''It's complicated. The gist is... Well. Kagome's parents hate me. She lied to come see me. They found out. Her dad threatened to shoot me and beat the fuck out her. So we took off.'' Inuyasha said, rubbing small circles on Kagome's back.

''Your dad hits you?'' David asked.

''Yeah... He's always done it... But since Yash.. He's gotten worse.''

''Don't worry sweetheart. We won't let anything happen to you.'' David said.

**Present time.**

Kagome was shaken out of her daze by her phone ringing. It still hurt to think of how loving he used to be.

''Allo?'' Kagome asked softly.

_'Kagome?'_

''Oh. You. What do you want from me?'' Kagome snapped at Inuyasha.

''Let me talk to the little shit!'' Sango yelled, reaching for the phone. Kagome held up a hand.

_'I just want to talk to you. I miss you.'_

''You left me when I needed you most. Why the fuck should I 'talk' to you?''

_'Because... I know you love me... And I know you need me as much as Im needing you right now.'_

Kagome let out a sob.

''I need you as much as I need a fucking heart attack.'' She cried.

_'Kagome... Don't cry.'_ Inuyasha whispered.

''I can't... I can't do this. You can't just leave me like that and then do this! You can't play games with me...'' Kagome said, slamming the phone down unto the receiver.

''Do you want me to hurt him for you?'' Sango asked softly, walking over to her friend.

''I just... I just want it to stop hurting this much.'' Kagome sobbed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dial tone. Inuyasha sighed. He'd expected as much when he called.

''I told you she would do that.'' Miroku said, polishing off his beer.

''Shut up.''

''After the shit you pulled... Im surprised she even stayed on the phone that long.''

''I just wanna be with her again.'' Inuyasha said miserably.

''Then why are you still with Kikyo?''

''Im going to break up with her.''

''You've said that for the past week. You know I love Kagome like she was my own sister. Plus she is my girlfriend's best friend. Im not going to help you with this stupid shit. You can't play games with her.'' Miroku said, reaching for his car keys.

''When have I ever played games?''

''She thinks that is what the whole relationship was. Seeing as you well... Did all that shit to her... Then less than two days after breaking up... You're with Kikyo.''

''You know everyone was telling me it was too much bullshit to go through for her... Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin were telling me to just leave her... As well as countless others...''

''Does it matter what they say! You're selfish Inu. You are. You just wanted to play the field a bit... And now you've come to terms with what you've lost. You can't just snap your fingers and get her back.'' Miroku said angrily before stomping out the front door.

''I guess I really am a dick.'' Inuyasha said to an empty room.

-----------------------------------------------

**Kag POV**

After crying my heart out to Sango, she left to get me some Half Baked Ben and Jerry's ice cream...

I hate being alone. I think of him. Constantly. Especially when I hear songs on the radio. Everything reminds me of him... Of how happy we were. Where did we go wrong!

I pick apart everything about me. Maybe Im not pretty enough. Or maybe I have too much of a temper... Or maybe Im just annoying to be around. I pick apart everything. The way I talk. The way I walk. The way I get jealous.

I think about the words he always used to say to me. Were they lies? He used to tell me that I was his everything. He told me he'd be here. No matter what. But I guess in the end it never matters.

I glance out the window. I know Im going to give into him. I really don't want to though.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Inu POV**

I make my way to my brother's computer. Im going to burn her a CD. All the songs that remind me of her. I'll fucking serenade her. I'll buy her flowers. The whole lot. I just want her back. I can't believe what a stupid fool I've been.

But it's not as simple as Miroku makes it seem. People are persuasive. I just held on to the thought that her parents would never let her see me again. How was I supposed to carry a relationship on like that? Everyone around me just kept on telling me to leave her. Telling me things would be better off. I remember the exact words I said to her...

_'Im sorry... but I can't do this anymore. This relationship has brought more trouble than you can believe. I just can't deal with the pressures of this. Im sorry but Im only 17 years old... I shouldn't have to feel the way I do. I love you so much that I just have to say goodbye to you. The only time I'll ever get to see you is at school and I can't carry a relationship on like that. I_

_know this will probably hurt you, but you'll find someone you're happier with and that maybe your parents like... I've gone to find myself... I think this is the best for the both of us... You can hate me all you want, but you must realize your only 17 and you have your whole life ahead of you..._

_So I guess it's goodbye...'_

Im such a git. I gave up on the best thing I had going for me... Right as things were turning around... She'll never forgive me for the bullshit I pulled.

But I can try right?

**TJ - Uhm. Yeah... That whole speech that he said to her... That's exactly what my boyfriend said to me. It hurts. Like fucking hell. Anyways. REVIEW. I loooove reviews. Yeah. Anywho there's gunna be alot of flash backs and stuff. To basically explain. REVIEW. NOOOOOWWW. Please?  
**


	3. Beautiful Disaster 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Better make ya happy.**

**TJ: Woot. Aweeesome. Im updating. Anyways. Thanks all for the reviews. To clear up some thing. David is a friend of Inuyasha's. He doesn't play that big of a part. Anywho. Yeah. This fic is going to have alot of flashbacks. And such. My head hurts to night so leave me lots of reviews. I love you all. You stole my heart.**

**'Thinking'**

**''Talking''**

''Let's go smoke some pot.'' Kagome said, pulling Sango through the throng of people.

''Lemme find Miroku then.'' Sango replied, taking her hand back.

Kagome sat patiently at the bar. The club. Again. How many nights a week did they spend there? Kagome sighed. 'I have no life. I suck.' Kagome thought in amused.

''Penny for your thoughts?''

''Hey Shippo. Do your parent's know your out this late?'' Kagome teased.

''Hey! It's only eight thirty. I have to be home by two.''

''Hahaha. Im only teasing sweetie. No need to fret.''

''So... How are you holding up?'' Shippo asked uncertainly. Last thing he needed was the wrath of Kagome on him.

''Im well. Holding to say the least. How would you feel if you were used?'' Kagome said, staring into her plastic cup.

''I never thought he'd be like that. I thought he really loved you... When I first heard the news... I thought you had left him.'' Shippo said. Kagome looked up at him, fresh tears blinding her vision.

''Well you thought wrong I guess. We all thought that though. I don't understand him at all. I mean... Things were good. My parents even agreed to let me see him. But I guess his brother told him my parents would never change their ways... He listened to his brother... Over me. That just... Sucks. I never thought Sess like me very much.'' Kagome said with a loud sigh. Shippo just patted her back.

''Buck up Kaggy. He really isn't worth it if he let you go so easily.''

''Ready to go my heart?'' Sango said, taking Kagome's hand. ''Allo shippo.''

''Uh. Hi. Where you guys heading?''

''To Miroku's to do illegal substances. Come on Angel heart. Roku's waiting in the car.'' Sango said, pulling Kagome away from the bar.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miroku was busy getting all the stems and seeds out of his weed while Kagome and Sango sat at a small circle table counting pills.

''So your poison tonight my lady?'' Miroku asked Kagome.

''Vics. Xanax. Marijuana. And a whollle lotta alcohol.'' Kagome giggled.

Sango closed all the blinds and turned on the CD player. After doing that, Sango walked into Miroku's kitchen, to the refrigerator and got out the liquor.

''Smirnoff. Vodka. Bacardi. And a lot of beer.'' Sango grinned. And then they got started.

Taking a xanax and a vic with water, Kagome sat anxiously awaiting the joint Sango was currently taking a hit off of.

Twenty minutes later, all three incredibly high friends looked towards the door.

''Wha's all the bangin' about?'' Miroku mumbled.

''Uh... Hi everyone. You guy's are completely fucked up huh?'' Inuyasha asked awkwardly, taking a seat on the couch.

''Thundercunt. How may we help?'' Sango said, in her best angry voice. And considering she was drunk, and stoned... She sounded more happy to see him.

''Uhm. Im just going to talk to Kagome in Miroku's room for a moment.'' Inuyasha said, helping Kagome up the stairs to Miroku's room.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome almost sobered up entirely once Inuyasha sat her on Miroku's bed.

''What part of me not wanting to speak with you don't you get?'' Kagome glared at Inuyasha, Taking a swig of her Smirnoff.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. He let his eyes wonder over her. How could she make the simplest outfit seem so sexy? She was in cut off jean shorts and a pink wife beater. Her blue eyes were shining with anger. Her gorgeous black hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

''I just wanna talk to you. I know I messed up, but I can only apologize so much.'' Inuyasha said, sitting in the chair in-front of Miroku's bed.

''Don't you fucking say that. You fucking left me ate up and used. Do you know how it feels to be used?'' Kagome sneered.

''I never used you.''

''Well I don't know. Fucking three weeks after we fucked, you left me for Kikyo. I didn't see you for that entire three weeks either. Seeing as I was in a shelter for two and you were in another town for one of those weeks. It felt that way.'' Kagome said, staring straight into his eyes...

''I was confused! I had so many people telling me that I was better off without you! Don't you know what kind of pressure this relationship has put me under?** How much fucking trouble?**'' Inuyasha yelled.

''Then why do you want me back? You knew exactly what you were getting into from the moment we started dating. That night... Was so amazing to me. You said those nights I was with you were the best nights of your life. You told me so many beautiful things... Promised me so much... And fucking _believed_ you! I fucking fell for your shit!'' Kagome screamed. By now she was in tears, knees pulled up to her chest and she sobbed into her hands.

''I meant every word I said...''

''Oh yeah right! Maybe at the time you did.'' Kagome spat out bitterly.

''I thought I was doing the right thing! I thought I was saving us a world of hurt!''

''You know what really sickens me about myself? I miss you. I fucking _miss_ you. I told myself I wouldn't miss you. But I remember how I felt when I was with you. I told myself I would get ahold of myself. I said I wouldn't let you back in... Why am I even talking to you? I don't understand you! And Im tired of playing you little games! Im not a toy. You can't just use me and put me away when you want me. Apologizing will only get you so fucking far.'' Kagome said, getting up to leave the room.

''I love you. I trust you. I wanna be with you. I'll prove it to you. Somehow.'' Inuyasha said, walking to Kagome.

''You'll see.'' Inuyasha whispered, kissing her hard, then shoving her away... He walked out the door.

Kagome's eyes were wide as her hand went to her lips. She shut her eyes and let more tears fall.

She'd stay strong. She had to. Even if they did end up back together... Things would never be the same. Not with him and Kikyo having done the things they've done together. Not after what he did.

Laying back on the bed, Kagome let sleep claim her... Thinking about all the things that had once been, and the things he said to her.

'Is it even worth it?'

**TJ: Sorry this chapter was so short. I have my reasons for it being that short. But anyways. Review. Gimme lots and lots of reviews. And I'll update faster.**


	4. Beautiful Disaster 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**TJ: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Srry this too so long. Keyboard broke. Well as always leave many a review. **

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"Sango... I just don't know what to do anymore... We both want so much... But I don't trust him enough to be in a relationship with him." Kagome sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"I say fuck him. We both knew very well that he was going to come back to you. But you're better than that... You're better than _him_." Sango said, rubbing soothing circles on Kagome's back.

"I just... Can't handle this shit right now. My parents are starting their shit again... The things they say... It just hurts **so** bad. And then right when Im starting to get a little pride back, just when Im starting to get over him... Inuyasha decides now's the time for reconciliation?"

Ever since Kagome had woke up in Miroku's bed, Sango had been by her side. Comforting her, helping her, doing anything she could. Sango could understand Kagome. Although she thought going back to Inuyasha was a ridiculous concept, she also understood that love is not simple.

You can't pick and choose who you love. And life wouldn't be nearly as fun if you could. Sango sighed and looked at the clock. They had been sitting here talking about Inuyasha for the last five hours.

"Hey Kagome! Idea. Let's go get you a tattoo." Sango said in a cheery voice, not noticing Kagome was in the middle of a sentence.

"I mean how could he expect - Huh?" Kagome blinked.

"I _mean_ we've been sitting here talking about boring Inuyasha for five hours. Let's get you a tattoo. Symbolize this stage in your life. Like my idea?" Sango smiled.

"SANGO!" Kagome started off angrily. Sang winced and ducked her head.

"I'd love to." Kagome smiled brightly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

''I just don't get it.''

''Get what?'' Miroku sighed. Inuyasha thought he was God or something. Always looking for an answer.

''Why she just won't forgive me.'' Inuyasha pouted.

''You broke the girls heart. You can't just apologize a few times and expect things to be peachy.''

''Well... I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to her.''

''Tell her the truth. That's about all you can do. Now. Let's go see the girls. They just got a tattoo.'' Miroku said, shutting his flip phone.

''A what!'' Inuyasha yelled.

**------------------------------------------------------**

''You got a fucking tattoo? Your mom's gunna flip shit.'' Inuyasha scolded Kagome.

''Don't you wanna see it?'' Kagome asked.

''Sure.''

Kagome lifted up the back of her shirt. Her lower back had two nautical stars across from each-other, connected to a skull and crossbones with a heart in the middle. Usually, crossbones and skulls pretty much equaled ugly, but this design was pretty.

''That's... extreme. Beautiful. But extreme.'' He complimented.

Inuyasha stared at her. She looked so scared to be around him. Sango and Miroku had already retreated to Sango's room... Leaving the pair alone. Again.

''So. Are we going to talk about us?'' Inuyasha asked slowly.

''What's there to talk about?'' Kagome asked, looking anywhere but at him.

''Kagome. I love you. I want another chance. I miss you like crazy. I was confused when I broke it off. Im not anymore. I want you back.'' He said, hand running through his silver hair.

''What about Kikyo? What about the shit you were saying about me?''

''Kikyo's a dumb bitch. I was never with her. I didn't say shit to about you.''

Kagome shook her head disbelievingly.

''Babe. I _SAW_ you with her. I _overheard_ you saying all that shit. For once can't you just tell me the fucking truth! Im so sick and fucking tired of being lied to. Especially by you. **_YOU_** were supposed to be with me. **_YOU _**were supposed to help me get through this like you promised you would. Im sorry if it's hard for me to forgive you, but how can I make the steps to try if you won't tell me the truth?'' Kagome said, eyes closing tightly, trying to keep her tears at bay.

''I don't care what you did with her when we weren't together. I don't care about what you said. I just want the truth. Can you at-least tell me the truth? If I can't trust you, there's no point in trying with you again.'' She finished off, a lone tear trailing down her face.

''I... I don't know if I can.'' Inuyasha sighed.

''Then why the fuck are you here! Why must you bring this up to me constantly? Don't you understand? Im hurt. Im so hurt by you. Half the time I feel like I can't breath without you here. But then, I berate myself for even feeling that way since it was **_YOU_** who gave up. I just can't live this way. I can't do this with you all the time. Im going home. If or when you decide you actually wanna make the effort with me. You know where I'll be. Until then, don't speak to me.'' Kagome said, grabbing her tote bag.

''One more thing...'' Kagome said, leaning against the door frame.

'' Before I forget. I just wanna tell you. That yeah. I do love you.'' She said. With a sigh, she turned to the door, and walked out.

''What happened?'' Sango said, walking into her living room.

''I just fucked up... Again.''

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

''Im just an idiot I guess... But I can't help but feel drawn to him...'' Kagome sighed.

'Yeah. I know. You know that I don't like him. You know I think you should leave him and forget about him completely.' Ayumi said to her friend.

Kagome twirled the phone cored.

''I feel like he knows he really messed up... But Im afraid. If you saw his face when I said all those things...'' She trailed off.

'Im just afraid he'll hurt you again. I can understand where he's coming from. All the shit he did and why. It's still fucked up. I just don't condone anything he does'

''I understand too... Plus he's only a seventeen year old boy. Im the first serious relationship he was ever really in. I was his first... Well everything really.''

'Yeah. I know. And I told you I understand... Somewhat.. But if he really loved you... Wouldn't he have stayed, no matter what?'

''Some things aren't that simple. Love isn't.''

**TJ:**** Well read and review. Please.**


End file.
